Makeshift Life
by Avadrea
Summary: Kagome tries to reflect on her new life since Inuyasha abandoned her. But is she overlooking the possibility for happiness in her new life by wallowing in memories. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.
1. Release

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi . It was created purely for enjoyment and is not being used to make any money.

* * *

><p><strong>Release<strong>

The dark silence was almost deafening in its stillness as she lay staring dully ahead. She didn't bother trying to focus on any one single shadow within the inky blackness that surrounded her; she knew each one by heart. She had lain like this many times letting her dull eyes wander lazily. This was not her first sleepless night. She had been kept awake many times by her tangled thoughts and even more confused emotions.

The warmth against her back moved slightly as a strong arm tightened its hold around her waist. She didn't bother feigning sleep; he would not have been fooled anyway. She was sure that he had known she was awake all along. After all he hardly seemed to sleep himself. Surrendering to his embrace Kagome melted back into the hard muscles of his body letting him draw her close earning a soft rumbling of approval as careful claws started to trace lazy patterns on her belly. She let out the softest of sighs, her only form of protest, when his hand moved up to take hold of her rounded hip. Holding her in place, he ground his erection against the softness of her rear. Apparently he was of the opinion that if she was awake she should be spending her time more "productively".

Obediently Kagome arched her back and tilted her hips, opening herself to him as he rocked his heavy manhood against her soft skin. The scalding heat of his hard flesh traced along her delicate slit before nestling against her wet entrance. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he nuzzled her nape as If trying to sooth her while his thick cock penetrated her body, sinking in to the hilt.

He didn't love her. Kagome didn't hold any such illusions. But he was attentive. He saw to her every need with an almost aggressive determination. Everything he did seemed to be intended for her care as If he no longer had any other purpose.

The though brought a tightness to Kagome's chest and her heart became heavy. Not because she wished it was so, as she once had with another, but because she knew it to be. He had so little and she had become the key to holding his world together. He should hate her for it. He should have despised her for the weakness she represented. But instead he lavished her with his devoted care.

Even now he was attempting to fulfill her needs. Careful, nipping teeth worked their way along her shoulder as he pulled her firmly back onto him starting a slow, lazy rhythm. This had become his solution to her sleeplessness. He would take her as many times as was needed, ravishing her again and again till her body was too exhausted for her mind to keep it from its needed rest. He would be as careful and thorough as he was with everything he did. He would be perfect.

Kagome couldn't help the soft moan of pleasure that escaped her lips and his hips bucked into her in response. She was going to be fucked into unconsciousness for the fifth night in a row and she was going to end up enjoying it whether she wanted to or not. His instincts demanded no less. He was her protector, her provider, and he took his role very seriously.

He had sought her out upon hearing of her abandonment at the hands of his brother. He came to her with a unique offer. He would take Inuyasha's place as he protector. She would fall under his care and he would insure her health and safety. In return she would act as alpha female to his small pack, seeing to the needs of each member. Kagome hadn't understood exactly what that would entail but she had agreed, desperate to find new purpose. After Naraku's defeat Kagome had felt lost. She had needed somewhere she belonged, somewhere she was needed. As odd at is seemed now, her body entangled with his, she had found that place with him.

A sharp burning wave of pleasure suddenly washed her distant thoughts from her mind as skilled fingers played tenderly over her sensitive pearl the hot jolt of pleasure ending her contemplation. "Do I have your attention now Miko?" his voice seemed to purr in her ear as he teased the bundle of nerves drawing a small gasping cry from her lips.

"Y... yes Sesshoumaru."

"You allow your thoughts to concern you too much. " His voice held the slightest hint of disapproval as his free hand wandered up to cup one of her breasts. He slowly traced a circle around the tightened nipple with a claw, causing her breath to hitch in a little sweet gasp. "You will cease your worrying."

If she could catch her breath she would have laughed. Only he could make such a command and expect it to be obeyed. After all in his mind she should have nothing to worry about. He was taking care of her. In his eyes such concern was a lack of faith in his abilities. Something he would not stand for.

"If you continue with your undesirable behavior you will force me to take more… extreme measures to correct you." His next thrust was powerful and deep as if to emphasize his words. Another groan was torn from her lips at the intense sensation of fullness his movements brought her. The gentle rhythm he had set before was instantly abandoned for a more demanding pace that left her breathless and dizzy.

"Such bad habits you have. " His voice was hot and breathy in her ear before his hot tongue traced its arching curve. "You would not do well outside of my care miko."

Kagome clenched her eyes shut as his steady movements stirred a liquid fire deep in her core. She whimpered and arched trying to escape the searing heat of him impaling deep inside her yet, at the same time, seeking more of that delicious ecstasy his throbbing flesh offered.

She could barely breathe; every fiber of her being was awash with the growing heat that he ignited in her veins. Warm callused hands moved slowly over her body, leaving trails of tingling heat in their wake. But there was always the contradiction. He didn't love her and she didn't love him. Yet he could make her feel an intensity of pleasure she had never imagined. He brought her rapture and ecstasy that threatened to engulf her completely. But what frightened her most was the almost tender feeling of security of his embrace as he held her aftermath of their passion. Memories of the cozy contentment that would steal across her heart as she drifted off to sleep is what kept her awake at night. She should not feel that way in HIS arms.

It wasn't supposed to be him. Her heart was not supposed to race whenever he was near. He wasn't the one who was meant to make her body burn at his touch or the butterflies dance in her stomach at the rich sound of his voice. It was supposed to be Inuyasha, the man she had loved for so long. Reminding herself how things should be, she tried to pretend, imagining another pair of golden eyes. She envisioned eyes that where warmer and full of feeling instead of the cold empty gaze of the man who held her. Picturing tasseled silver hair thick and unruly, she tried to ignore the fine soft tendrils that fell in shimmering waves over her skin. The picture in her head was almost complete. It was almost believable. A sigh escaped her lips forming the hint of a name.

"Miko," the image in her mind cracked dangerously as the rich voice tickled her senses. "You will not think of the hanyou while in this Sesshoumaru's bed." His deadly fangs bit down on her shoulder in reprimand bruising her flesh as if to remind her that it was a demon that held her.

"You are no longer under his protection." His voice seemed to wash over her in its own velvety caress. He tightened his embrace pulling her back more firmly against his chest. "It is not his arms that hold you. He is not the male buried deep inside you, claiming your body." Lean hips bucked forwards driving himself deeper into her till the tip of his manhood pressed at the very entrance of her womb.

"He is not the one who brings you pleasure, who makes your voice raw from screaming his name. And it will not be he that will be the one to see his seed take root and grow in your womb." His hand moved slowly over her flat stomach as a soft growl rumbled in his throat. "It will not be his pups you will carry."

Kagome gasped as the carefully constructed vision of the boy she once loved shattered into a thousand pieces. Her mind was reeling as it tried to make sense of the daiyoukai's declarations of… of what? It was so hard to focus as his mouth continued to move over her neck nibbling at her skin as he ground his pulsing erection inside her.

Suddenly he pulled away from her unsheathing his flesh from her tight passage. Kagome whimpered in protest as the loss of his heat left her feeling empty. Her body yearned for his return and she cried out for him unknowingly, his name falling from her lips in a soft plea.

In the next moment she found herself pinned beneath his hard body his hips settled intimately between her thighs. Kagome tensed in surprise the weight of him on top of her felt so strange and yet so right. Since the first day he had claimed her he had never taken her in this way. She had always been turned away from him, on her knees or her belly as he drove into her from behind. Sometimes he would pull her into his arms as they lay on their sides or draw her into his lap and hold her back against his chest. But not once had she ever had to face him as he claimed her body. And not once did she ever complain.

She preferred it that way. It was easier when she didn't have to see him. This way she didn't have to look into those frozen eyes as he drove into her, determined to bring her to the peeks of ecstasy until she was sure she would go made from the pleasure. She didn't want to see the lack of warmth in his golden gaze as he did such unspeakable things to her body and soul.

A savage snarl rumbled from his throat as he took hold of her legs to spread them firmly apart opening her to his renewed assault. Kagome whimpered closing her eyes tight, his growl so deep and loud she could feel his chest vibrating against her own sending shivers down her spine. Slowly he sank back into her letting her feel every inch of his shaft as he once again impaled her tight moist passage.

"Kagome," The sound of her name on his lips flowed filled her with a strange giddy warmth that was almost her undoing. His voice was low and rumbling as the soft growl continued to rumble like a purr in his chest. "Open your eyes." His hips slowly rocked against hers driving his cock into her depths as he once again started his maddening rhythm. She groaned and shook her head desperately as she writhed under him.

"Please." She begged her hands fisting in the sheets under her as she shuddered in need. She knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears. He would have his way in all things, this would be no exception. "Please Sesshoumaru."

"Look at me Kagome." His movements slowed till she was arching under him her hands releasing their hold on the sheets only to move to his arms trying to pull him tighter to her aching body. He had teased the tendrils of heat in her body till her entire being was taut with hunger. But he would not give her the release she so desperately needed. "See the male that has claimed you. Never again will you forget that it is this one you belong to."

Her body ached for that sweet release that only he could give her. She was so lost in him that she didn't have the strength to deny him. Obediently she opened her eyes and gazed up at the face of the demon imbedded deep inside her. In that single moment she was completely lost.

It was not a cold, emotionless stare that greeted her. His eyes were not the empty uncaring pools she had imagined they would be. They were glowing. The deep gold pools had turned a brilliant crimson, burning with a passion so intense, so all consuming; Kagome felt she would be devoured by the flames. For a moment she forgot how to breathe as she stared back at him, trapped within his smoldering eyes.

He gazed down at her, watching as he quickened his pace drawing sweet little sounds of pleasure from her lips. His powerful strokes shock her body feeding that rising flame deep in her belly. She bucked her hips up to meet him taking him in as deeply as she could. Her inner walls quivered around him as she neared her peek. Sesshoumaru moaned for the first time the sound sending her over the edge.

She tossed her head and screamed her pleasure to the heavens as the heat deep in her core exploded sending waves of liquid fire burning through her veins. Her body arched and jolted in small spasms and all she could do was cling to him desperately as the world around her disappeared in a flare of hot white rapture.

He continued to ride her through her climax, his own body growing tense with each jarring stroke. She tilted her head up to look at him with dazed eyes. She could only stare in wonder at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. His jaw was clenched and lips drawn back raveling glistening fangs. The crescent moon that adorned his forehead was marred as his brows furrowed as if in agony.

Slowly his back arched, his rhythm becoming erratic as he pounded into her body with an almost frantic abandon. His head tilted back, and then with one final powerful thrust he buried himself as deep as he could. She felt him swell and twitch inside her before an animalistic howl ripped from his throat.

Spent and panting he held himself above her on trembling arms his hips pressed tight into hers. She watched in awe as small tremors seemed to rack his body every few moments. Each time his body shuddered she could feel him jerk inside her filling her with his seed. He base of his cock had swollen so thick that when she tried to move he whimpered and then growled a soft warning for her to lay still. In his passion the inu youkai had fully knotted with her.

Slowly he leaned close to brush his nose against her cheek in an instinctive attempt to sooth her. "You are bound by the oath you made Kagome. You are sworn to me forever. You are mine." His breath came in small pants as he nuzzled her breasts before placing a kiss over her wildly beating heart. "And I will have EVERY part of you."

She shivered as his tongue dipped into the valley of her breasts tracing the damp skin. Slowly his mouth worked its way up her neck following her racing pulse before nibbling along the curve of her jaw. Finally he stopped, his lips hovering over hers so close she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. "It is only a matter of time before you surrender yourself completely to this Sesshoumaru. How long will you make me wait for that which is rightfully mine?"

With those words he closed the distance between them his warm mouth claiming hers for the first time with a fierce possessiveness. The kiss was firm and demanding, his lips branding her with their fiery hunger. Her world spun dangerously out of control and all she could do was cling to him as he devoured her every breath and savored the sweet taste of her mouth till she thought she would pass out for lack of air.

Finally, he drew back enough to let her gasp for air his teeth still nipping softly at her panting lips. "Mine." His warm tongue traced her bottom lip slowly as he purred in pleasure. Slowly he rolled over onto his back pulling her along with him, their hips still locked firmly together by his swollen member.

As his arms wrapped her in their secure embrace Kagome felt a soft contented smile play about her lips. This time she allowed it to blossom without any feelings of trepidation. Resting her head upon his chest she listened to the soothing rhythm of his beating heart and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He didn't love her. She had been sure of that. But she had been wrong. She didn't love him; her heart had been too broken, too worn out to ever love again. But maybe she was wrong about that too. It had not been what she had dreamed of but Kagome was content with her makeshift life, someday she would even be happy, he would see to it.

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>AN: Got around to editing it.


	2. Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi . It was created purely for enjoyment and is not being used to make any money.

* * *

><p><strong>Surrender<strong>

Kagome looked down at the flower in her hands. The blossom was larger than life; it's opulence of delicate white petals bloomed in graceful velvet waves, tipped in a brilliant magenta. It had a soft pleasant scent that just tickled on the edge of her senses as she shifted her gaze to the man, no demon, beside her.

Sesshoumaru lay suppliant amid the sheets; his naked body a stark likeness to the delicate bloom. Soft magenta stripes slashed over pale, smooth flesh, elegantly accenting the natural dips and curves of his hips and shoulders. Biting her bottom lip in timid trepidation Kagome lightly traced her fingertips along the bold markings still mesmerized by feel of the soft velvety fur against the satin smoothness of his skin. Her mind reeled in wonder, how could something so deadly be so soft?

Allowing her fingers to retrace their path her touch was rewarded with a soft rumbling sigh as the inu turned his head towards her. Absently, he rubbed his cheek against the soft bedding like a contented cat, the rich thrumming in his chest rising as his eyes slowly opened to regard her. Golden eyes wandered over her face in a relaxed, but interested assessment.

Kagome quickly snatched her hand away her cheeks flushing crimson under his calm regard as she pulled the peony to her chest, hiding her own naked body behind the abundance of white.

"You are awake." The edges to his words where slightly roughened by sleep, an unguarded softness that was frightening.

"I… I couldn't sleep…" Her fingers tightened around the flower bruising the delicate petals. She felt a threatening tickle at the edges of her eyes and looked away in shame. She would not cry in front of him again.

The inu rolled towards her with an indulgent chuff. She felt his fingers trace a warm path along her cheek, his touch so careful despite the deadly talons that skimmed along her flesh.

"He is not coming for you." The words where hard and cold but his voice was warm, almost gentle, as he attempted to sweep away the shards of her broken heart.

"I know." Kagome looked down at the flower, almost mangled in her grip.

Firm hands enveloped hers, carefully prying her fingers free of the crushed peony. "Let him go Kagome." His command was a plea as he pulled her closer. "Let him go."

_~fin~_

* * *

><p>AN: I was never sure if I was going to add to this story or not. But this chapter just sort of happened. I am _NOT_ promising more but I never know when I might revist this work.


End file.
